Yolonger
Yolonger is a former member of the Shogunark Syndicate. He later bcomes Scorpio Operative Orange, an auxilliary member of the Grid Operatives that protect the Spaceship Orion. Biography Yolonger is an opportunist hailing from the planet Venomix. A former merchant, his business was forced into an extortion racket when the Shogunark Syndicate ousted the Praetor (IE: Leader) of Venomix and replaced him with a Shogunark puppet. Faced with an impossibly high debt, Yolonger was reduced to a two-bit hitman for the new Praetor. When the Orion docks into Venomix to stock up on supplies, Yolonger and an allied monster intercept a Centriforce convoy and rob them. The monster tries to kill one of the soldiers, but Yolonger stops them, wanting to "avoid too much heat." The Power Rangers arrive to protect them, forcing Yolonger and his minion to retreat. This occurs yet again the next day, though this time the Rangers attack Yolonger on sight. Rustlon and Synarus note Yolonger's reluctance to fight, and attempt to get him to peacefully back down. After Yolonger explains his massive debt, The Praetor joins the fray and puts up bounties on everyone nearby, marking them as enemies of the planet. Yolonger attempts to get the Praetor to let him off the hook, only to be attacked by his ex-minion. The Rangers protect him and flee with him aboard the Orion. Aboard the Orion, Yolonger pleas with Admiral Rynes to grant him asylum aboard the ship. She is initially hesitant, but caves with pressure from the Rangers. An army of Soldatatrons led by the new Praetor attack the docked Orion in an attempt to strong-arm the crew into giving up Yolonger, forcing the Rangers to deploy. However, they are overwhelmed. This greatly stresses Yolonger, who wishes he could fight alongside them to pay them back for the kindness they showed him. Professor Lancer had taken his vitals and noted that he would make a good candidate for a test-drive of the new Scorpio Trans-Morpher. Rynes denies the request, not wanting to give new tech up to a stranger, but acquiesces when the Praetor and his bodyguards unleash a powerful attack on the Operatives. Given a temporary Trans-Morpher prototype, Yolonger intercepts the Praetor's entourage and dons the Scorpio Operative Bio-Suit. The Praetor is defeated, the old leader is reinstated, and everyone's charges are removed. Yolonger then realizes that there is nothing business-worthy of note on Venomix and decides to live aboard the Orion, supported by his new friends. Personality Yolonger is the slimy mercantile stereotype. The selfish sort of sleazebag out for your money that would charge you a king's ransom for used tissue paper......Or so he wants you to think. While he certainly has a love of money, it isn't his defining trait. Yolonger is actually an attentive listener with a great memory that just happens to try and play the system. He has no problems taking shortcuts to get hi way, though "his way" is typically benign. He is also capable of surprising wisdom when the mood strikes him. Unfortunately, he isn't the most precise in combat and tends to rely on hit-and-run tactics. He does however have a knack for discovering and exploiting enemy weaknesses; and the stinger in his carries a powerful sleep-inducing venom. Appearance Yolonger is a humanoid alien with a Caucasian complexion and auburn hair. His body is dotted with spots and blemishes; native to his species. He has miniature horns on his head and a massive stinger-tail on his back. Scorpio Operative Orange }} Trivia * N/A Category:PR Allies Category:Orange Ranger Category:Anti-Hero Category:Non-Human Characters